Total Drama Luxury Life
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Whilst Chef is busy with the Bootcampers, Chris has decided to plot his own season called, Luxury Life! Where all competitors will be living the dream in king sized beds, gold played toilets and riding around in limousines 24/7. Find out who will win this season!
1. Chapter 1: The Mansion

**Yay! It's here! Now, let's discover who the 14 lucky contestants are! **

* * *

Chris is standing outside a large building with cream walls, and a dark brown room. The building is three stories high and is very wide. He smiles his trademark grin Angry Apes the camera zooms up at his face.

"Welcome to Le Mansion de Total Drama! Fourteen unfortunate teens will be coming to stay in this million dollar hotel! There will be two teams, each in different parts of the mansion and the elimination ceremony happens here." Chris announced, pointing to the small amphitheatre near the gate. He chuckles to himself and turns to the camera.

"The winner will not only receive one million dollars, but will earn the rights to this luxurious mansion!"

A young girl steps out reluctantly and fails to meet Chris' eye. She has long, wavy chestnut brown hair with the tips dyed a faint auburn with side swept bangs and two locks of hair framing her blushing face. As she stood up, she revealed a red poinsettia in her hair. She had amber coloured eyes that illuminated her lightly tanned skin.

She wore a white sleeveless chiffon blouse with red buttons and red lining and a red necktie around her neck. She also had red jean shorts and tan gladiator sandals. She saw Chris and instantly turned away.

"Good morning, Kathleen!" He chirped. She smiled faintly and kept her head down as she walked over with her chauffeur carrying her bags. As she walked past, Chris noticed her silver charm bracelet which instantly caught his eye.

"A little shy, fair enough," Chris muttered as another sedan pulled up behind the old one. Chris gleamed into a smile as a young male stepped out.

He had dirt blond hair that was swept across his face to cover his left aqua blue eye. He had perfectly tanned skin and a jagged scar over his hidden eye.

He wore a white shirt jacketed by a checkered shirt and dark denim blue jeans with some chains and a slightly darker shade of blue shoes. He gave Chris a sly smirk and Chris put his hand up for a high five. The boy chuckled a little and brushed his hair into his face, making his scar harder to see.

"What up, Link!" The host greeted, holding his hand in the air for the boy who chuckled again.

"Dude, just no," Link said walking past the host with his bags. Chris blushed and guffawed embarrassedly. The next sedan pulled up as the first one disappeared. Out stepped another young and short girl.

She had waist long, curly golden blonde hair with few ringlets at the ends of her hair and a full fringe. Her eyes were brown with a tinted gold colour and her skin was very pale with few freckles. Above her eye was a small scar.

She wore a green t-shirt labelled 'Ask me about my T-Rex' with black skinny jeans and green converses. On her wrist was a silver bracelet with a rose on it and some distinctive black cat ears. Chris frowned and walked up to her.

"You must be Billie," he groaned silently. The girl nodded and pretended to his when Chris' eyes met her cat ears. She giggled and bowed her head.

"Nice to finally meet you, Karl!" She joked walking off. Chris scratched his head as the next sedan pulled up allowing a young boy to step out.

He had short dark brown hair that was laid down flatly and evenly. He had light brown eyes and was fairly tan with few freckles over his nose.

He wore a white collared shirt with all buttons done up neatly and had a dark blue blazer with the imprint, 'DL'. He had light blue jeans and black boots. He also had very large rimmed glasses that made his eyes seem larger and vibrant and a dull silver wristwatch. He pushed his glasses up and looked over at Chris who smiled.

"Glad to see you, Devon!" The host greeted. The boy smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"Thanks Chris, is this where we're staying?" He asked in a surprising deep and attractive voice as he pointed to the mansion. Chris smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth and Devon smiled. The chauffeur led the formal boy to the others as Chris smiled.

"Ha, never judge a book by its cover," Chris muttered sunnily. Another sedan pulled up and another girl stepped out.

She has long jet black hair that looked very smooth in the sun styled in a side swept bang and a side ponytail. She has onyx coloured eyes and has pale skin with few freckles on her face and shoulders.

She wore a black tank top with the word, 'QUEEN' in thick red letters and an unzipped grey jacket. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans and black mid-shin boots with faux fur lining the rimes. She saw Chris and her smile lit up.

"Aria hel-" The host was cut off by the girl's happy squeal. She continued smiling and almost jumped on the poor host.

"Hey Chris!" She sang, before covering her mouth."Ha, sorry, I just am very excited to be here!"

She gave him a firm handshake before going towards the side of the mansion, escorted by a chauffeur. A new sedan pulled up and out stepped a tall, streamlined boy.

He had dirty blonde hair and wore a coat of mink fur with a designer black suit and boots. He wore a large Russian styled fur hat with a scarf of weasel fur. He gave Chris a malevolent smile which worried the already happy host.

"Augustus Waters!" Chris cheered out to face an annoyed boy. The boy raised an eyebrow and the host laughed.

"Ha, I know, it's just Augustus! Sorry, just saw The Fault in Our Stars! You should watch it!" Chris added, giggling still. Augustus rolled his eyes and walked off, with an old chauffeur to try and haul his large suitcase. Another sedan pulled up and a young girl stepped out smiling.

Her hair was a long chocolate brown that was done up loosely in a ponytail and aquamarine eyes that sparkles in the sun, illuminating her slightly tanned skin.

She wore a white tank top jacketed by a blue and white checkered short sleeved gingham and pale blue jean shorts and brown boots. She also wore a blue bow in her hair which matched her shirt. She walked over to Chris and smiled.

"Good day, Alexi!" The host grinned as the farm girl walked up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too bad Jessica isn't here, she's on a different season," she responded. Chris frowned as the girl walked away smiling. Chris pulled out his phone and texted Chef.

_Got my own season, douche! Plus, do you know someone called Jessica?_

Chef responded almost instantly.

_Whatever, C. Yes, Jessica is over here. Y_

Chris, who been laughing, looked up at the camera.

"Now that we have met half of the competitors this season, let's take a short recap before we skip to the commercial!" The host said seriously.

"Kathleen!" The Shy Doormat waved shyly, blushing as she turned her head away.

"Link!" The Cool Control Freak nodded and raised his eyebrows, calmly.

"Billie!" The Troublemaker stuck out her tongue and laughed politely.

"Devon!" The Sexy 'Prince' smiled and gave them a smirking stare.

"Aria!" The Outgoing Singer giggled happily.

"Augustus!" The Haughty Jet Setter smiled maliciously at the camera.

"And Alexi!" The Country Farm Girl smirked happily at the screen.

"We will find out the next seven competitors, right after this commercial break!" Chris announced.

* * *

"And we're back! Don't we all remember the first seven competitors? Already such an interesting bunch but, they're are more to come," Chris announced as the sedans left the parking lot. Smiling, a new sedan pulled up and out stepped a young fairly muscular boy.

He had medium length platinum blonde hair that was spiked up along the back of his head and heterochromia iridum; one blue eye and one green eye. He has pale skin with few scars on his eye and arm.

He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with white puma sneakers. He smiled when he saw Chris and gave him a quick handshake.

"Jack," Chris said, grinning.

"Chris," the boy responded in a serious tone. "Sir."

Chris broke into laughter and Jack frowns as he walked past, with great posture. Another sedan pulled up and out stepped another girl.

She had rich vibrant auburn hair in a high ponytail bonded by a black hair-tie and deep hazel eyes. She was slightly tanned and had a freckles on her face.

She wore a dark green tank top coated with a black cardigan which was done up loosely and bleached skinny jeans with navy blue vans. She also had two bracelets on each arm, one with the word, 'Peace' and the other 'Serenity'. She blushed when she saw Chris.

"You must be Persephone," he greeted. The red haired girl smirked and nodded.

"Although, I prefer Percy!" She added before walking away. Chris nodded in approval before the next sedan pulled up. Another young, but built boy exited the car and smiled.

He had shaggy ginger hair which reached his shoulder. He had a very long fringe that fell to his chin. He has bottle green eyes and light caramel skin with a few freckles on the bridge of his nose.

He wore a white button up shirt with the collar popped up around his neck with long sleeves and a undone black jacket with the sleeves up to elbow length. He also wore faded grey stonewashed jeans, black and grey converse hightops with silver bracelet cuffs around his wrists, multiple silver dog tags, and a grey fedora striped with white and black.

He growled at Chris who smiled gleefully.

"Adam, eh?" Chris asked. The bigger boy nodded and screwed up his nose. He took an instant disliking to Chris. He walked off as Chris shrugged, not knowing what had happened. Another sedan appeared before Chris could question himself, and out stepped another girl.

She had waist length shiny black hair and greyish violet eyes. She had dark skin a very distinctive pair of large round glasses.

She wore a grey hoodie over a red tank top and army green skinny jeans an sparkly white hightops. She smiled at Chris who nodded politely.

"How is it going, Briar?" The host asked, mimicking her polite ways. She smiled.

"I'm very well, thank you! Wow!" She looked up at the mansion. "Wow, it's bigger than expected!"

She chuckled to herself and walked off, gleefully. Another boy walked out of a sedan and grinned.

He had longish red hair that flared out at the tips. He also had attractive dark green eyes and pale skin.

He wore a black sleeveless vest with a hood that has two bunny ears sticking out the top, with a dark red sleepless shirt underneath. He also had black jeans with chains on them. Chris smiled happily and shook the tall teens hand.

"Glad you could make it, Damion!" Chris said. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's good to know!" He joked as he walked away. Another sedan pulled up revealing a very glamorous girl.

She had very long purple hair which was done up neatly in a ponytail and seducing chocolate brown eyes. She also has a light tan.

She wore a red t-shirt and grey sweatpants with white sneakers and smiled happily at Chris who waved.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Shauna!" Chris greeted politely. He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Thanks! And, eh, your friend, Chef? Yeah, he denied me for his show, just letting you know," she muttered that last part. Chris frowned, emotively and smiled.

"Well, at least you got accepted here!" He said as she chuckled happily. She walked off as the next, and last, competitor arrived. He didn't smile, nor frown. He kept a poker face.

He had long black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He also had pure brown eyes and pale skin.

He wore a black t-shirt jacketed by a white hoodie and white jeans with black vans. His most distinctive feature was his white bandana around his head. Chris smiled widely and put his hand out to shake.

"How does it feel to be the final competitor, Harakune?" Chris asked, excitedly. The boy gave him a blank glance and replied, "It's ok, I guess!"

He spoke with no emotion. Almost monotone. He walked off as Chris faced the camera.

"Now, we have everyone! Let's recap for the second half!" He cheered.

"Jack!" The Soldier saluted happily.

"Percy!" The Tranquil Auburn smiled calmly and waved.

"Adam!' The Team Player with Issues nodded simply.

"Briar!" The Intelligent Sweetheart smiled widely and waved kindly.

"Damion!" The Prankster stuck his tongue out and giggled before waving again.

"Shauna!" The Dancer grinned happily and put up two thumbs up, accidentally hitting Adam's face.

"And last, but certainly not least, Harakune!" The Emotionless Guy waved strangely before the camera turned to Chris standing in front of the fourteen competitors. He grinned his sadistic grin at the camera and turned to the new cast.

"Ok, let's show you guys around!" Chris announced walking through the doors with the fourteen following him.

He stopped in the hall which had a diamond chandelier and velvet red carpet with two mirroring staircases. Two big windows were mounted against the front of the house letting in lots of natural light and the diamonds glistened in the light. A large mahogany door was placed in between the mirrors.

"This is the hall! This will be a meeting area, or a general common room!" Chris announced leading the campers up the stairs. He stopped at the top where two branches of the hall led.

"The left is for one team, the right is for the other!" Chris said.

"What are our teams?" Link asked. Chris smiled and led the group down back to the larger hall. They saw another branch to the house and followed him to a long, large room. The table stretched across the carpet, garnished by candlelights and champagne glass. Above, was another diamond chandelier but smaller.

"This is the dining team for the winning team. If your team wins, you will experience a luxurious dinner right here with served by our state-of-the-art chefs in our kitchen! The losing team will eat the leftovers; if there are any." Chris chuckled manically. He continued to lead him around the house when he stopped at the grand hall again.

"See those two doors? There are your confessional booths!" Chris said gleefully.

*Devon's Confession*

"So," he starts. "Good place so far!"

*Kathleen's Confession*

"Geez, this is big," she mutters.

*Augustus' Confession*

"This will be easy! He could at least throw in some other challenges!" He boasts.

*Briar's Confession*

"Everyone is so sweet! Even Harakune!" She smiled.

*End Confessional*

Chris smiled and walked to a small hidden door under the stairs. He walks in and it reveals an array of cameras, each focused somewhere. He smiles and looks at the list lying on the table. He quickly grabs that before running off.

"Ok, your teams!" He says as everyone begins gathering around him.

"Ok, team one; Luxurious Lions!" He announces. Augustus smirks.

"We have Kathleen, Briar, Billie, Aria, Augustus, Devon and Damion!" The seven announced contestants walk over to the left of Chris.

"And the other team, Luxurious Leopards!" He announces.

"We have Percy, Alexi, Shauna, Jack, Harakune, Link and Adam!" The remaining seven took the right of Chris. He handed Billie and Jack a flag each. Billie opened it and it was vibrant yellow and Jack's was a shimmering blue. He clicked his fingers and the two upstairs halls released a large coloured banner.

One was yellow with a roaring lion lying down and the other was blue with a leopard yawning whilst stretching. Obviously, the signs indicated the teams' hall. Chris smiled and allowed them to run off.

"So, we have introduced the new contestants and boy, are they a happy bunch! With the teams settled, how will they handle each other? Find out next time when these unfortunate people are going to be, 'exploring'." He says smiling.

"On Total. Drama! LUXURIOUS LIFE!"

* * *

**Ok, so here they are and for those who would like it,**

**Lions: Kathleen, Briar, Billie, Aria, Augustus, Devon and Damion**

**Leopards: Percy, Alexi, Shauna, Jack, Harakune, Link and Adam**

**Next update may come out later next week, sorry!**

**Thanks for those who submitted these characters!**

**Sorry for those who didn't get accepted! I rejected quite a lot of OC's which isn't me but I'll try and make it up to you!**

**Comment and Review**

**RedYellowGreenBlue**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery Room

**Well, here it is! So, this story is gonna have an elimination each chapter and no aftermath. So without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Luxury," Chris voice overs as we see the mansion through bird's eye view. "We met fourteen new contestants, introduced them to the new mansion, and formed teams." He smiles at the camera. "Now, they are gonna have the first ever challenge! Find out what it is on Total. Drama! BOOTCAMP!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Chris sits in a recliner outside the mansion.

_You guys are on my mind._

The doors bust open.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Alexi is carrying her suitcase when she is knocked over by a dancing Shauna.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera goes into the dining hall.

_I wanna be famous._

Augustus is admiring the animals on the wall as Briar looks horrified.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera turns to see Billie laughing at Harakune with slime on his head.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Damion smiles at her and Devon elbows him playfully.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

The camera travels up the stairs to the top of the staircase.

_I'll get there one day._

Aria is listening to music on her iPod as the camera knocks her over.

_Because I wanna be famous._

The camera goes into the sky and goes onto the open plains.

_Na na na na na na_

Jack is practicing his fencing.

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Adam is jabbing a punching bag forcefully.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Link is playing soccer with himself as Kathleen blushes watching him.

_I wanna be_

The camera shifts to the lake where fish jump out and then, the camera dives in.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera surfaces at the amphitheatre where Percy is meditating peacefully.

_I wanna be_

Chris blows a foghorn and the camera flies up.

_I wanna be_

The sky is blue with a bright sun flares and it flies back down.

_I wanna be famous._

The campers are rushing towards the front door, chasing the case.

_*whistle*_

They end up standing awkwardly at the paparazzi whistling.

* * *

**Hall**

Percy and Alexi are sitting against the wall of the hall and they watch as Devon is reading a book. He looks up and the two girls blush and turn away. He raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off. As he looks at his book, the girls look back at him.

*Alexi's Confession*

"Ok, Devon is hot! Even though he is on the other team, I would like to at least get to know him!"

*Percy's Confession*

"Ok, I have a crush on Devon, but who wouldn't? He's perfect!"

*Devon's Confession*

"Well, I just want to say," he begins looking very serious. "This book, The Abundance of Katherine is amazing!"

*End Confessional*

Kathleen walks in on the four and shyly looks away. She quickly paces to the dining room where Billie and Damion are chuckling suspiciously. Nervously, she walks towards the large table to sit down when a bucket of green goo falls from the ceiling. She gasps in horror and the two begin laughing like goats.

*Billie's Confession*

"I didn't think, Dame would have been that cunning!"

*Damion's Confession*

"Wow! I know it was a little mean, but it was hilarious!"

*Kathleen's Confession*

"I-I," she stutters. "Well, they got the best of me."

*End Confessional*

Kathleen looks at the sticky green in her hands and faints in shock. Damion gives Billie a high five. As they do, Briar walks in and gasps at Kathleen. She runs over and helps her stand up.

"Are you ok? I mean, your covered in goop, who did this to you?" The sweetheart asks, her hands shaking. Kathleen nods and smiles.

"I-I'm ok. And it was just a simple prank," she says softly. Briar doesn't look convinced but pats her teammate on the dry part of her back. Adam walks in a looks at the whole scenario and sighs heavily. Following him, Augustus walks in and Briar purses her lips angrily. Augustus smirks at her before following Adam to the kitchen.

*Briar's Confession*

"Ok, so I saw what Augustus did, and I'm not very happy." She says, biting her lip.

*Adam's Confession*

"Breath, Adam," he says to himself calmly breathing. "It's hard to keep calm with these people, sorry!"

*Augustus' Confession*

He smirks and looks at the camera. "So maybe I need to be more careful around my team, I mean, Briar saw me, planning...

**FLASHBACK**

Augustus was sitting in his room with a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker. He is chuckling maliciously when Briar walks past and sees what he has written on the board:

**Top Threats**

**-Shauna**

**-Jack**

**-Adam**

**-Billie**

**-Link**

**Weaker Players**

**-Alexi**

**-Briar**

**-Devon**

**-Harakume**

**-Percy**

**-Kathleen**

**-Damion**

**-Aria**

He turns to see a horrified Briar who runs away before he could speak.

**END FLASHBACK**

Augustus shakes his head nervously. "She has to go!"

*End Confessional*

A sudden high pitch noise comes from surrounding speakers and they hear Chris arguing.

"Ah, yeah! Campers, meet me outside for today's challenge!" He says before another high pitch noise erupts and the contestants cover their ears.

* * *

**Outside**

The fourteen competitors and evenly lined along the back wall of the building. Chris is standing dressed in his policeman outfit. He smirks, maniacally.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, something is very different in this mansion. There is a hidden room, discovered by many puzzles, that you need to discover." He begins. The contestants begin to smile and look back at Chris who wears his sadistic grin. He picks out an envelope and smiles.

"Your first clue, you can see my face, you can see my hands, but you can't see my arms. My existence is important, but sometimes a waste of space." He says. The teams get into a group huddle to discuss.

* * *

**Leopards**

Alexi frowns. She looks at Percy who bite her lower lip and frowns. Link looks at Harakune, expecting an answer.

"Well, it can't be a person," Shauna comments, pouting her lips. Adam rolls his eyes and looks at Alexi who gives him a disgusted look.

"Well, it has a face, a face can sometimes be a surface," Link comments. Percy smiles and looks at Devon.

"No, you can't flirt with him," Jack scoffed. Percy rolls her eyes and looks at Alexi.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's a clock or watch," she whispers, smiling widely. Harakune nods and leads the group inside the mansion, pleasing Chris.

* * *

**Lions**

"Ok, it most certainly is a grandfather clock! Now, where will we find one," Briar says, tapping her chin with a finger. Devon smirks and looks at Billie and Damion.

"Guys, remember when you tipped goop on Kathleen's head?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Briar flashes the two a glare.

"Well, I remember," she mutters. Aria grins and elbows Billie. Damion looks confused.

"Yeah, what about it?" He says, exchanging a confused glance with Billie. Augustus scoffs.

"You guys stood next to a grandfather clock! Let's go!" He says, rushing his team inside.

*Billie's Confession*

"Augustus, Briar and Devon are smart. They are obviously gonna help our team a lot. I mean, everything has a hint of mental power!" She taps her head. "Hello?" She calls teasingly.

*Augustus' Confession*

"Hm, maybe Devon isn't as dimwitted as I thought her was," he says grinning.

*Aria's Confession*

"Ok, so I need friends, well, I would like friends!" She blushes. "Well, I don't want isolation.."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Leopards**

They stood in the hall with a small clock hanging from the wall. Alexi looks up at it and frowns.

"Are you sure it's this clock?" She asks Harakune who shrugs.

"She said clock, I only know this clock!" He reasons, making the others nod. Percy looks at it and copies Alexi's frown.

"Ok, this definitely isn't the clock," she mutters, leaning against the wall, trailing her fingers on the wall. Shauna frowns and jumps up to unhook the clock. She turns it over and there is a pink sticky note. She pulls it off and scans it.

"Ok, this isn't a clue, it's a price value.." She moans sticking it to Adam. Link steps back and places his chin in his fingers.

"Well, it most certainly is a clock," he observes, turned away. Seeing his face, Alexi laughs a little.

"Hm, what do you think, Doctor Who?" She giggles. Link pulls his hands away from his chin and blushes at Alexi's comment. Jack stands in the middle of the hall when the Lions rush past into the dining room.

* * *

**Lions**

They rush past and confused Leopards and into the dining hall. Augustus looks around to find the grandfather clock, which disappeared. Angrily, Devon pats his back.

"Good thinking, Gus!" He groans, earning a few nods. Briar looks around to find the clock but sees the spot where it usually was, was blank. Billie looks at Kathleen who nervously scans the room.

"Well let's revisit his clue, face, hands, no arms, existence, nuisance," Briar clicks her fingers, interrupting Damion. She looks around the room and steps onto a lighter and cleaner patch of carpet which is slightly lower than other carpet. She trails her fingers along the soft floor before her hand suddenly disappears into the floor.

"Briar!" Aria screams, worried for her teammate. The sweetheart takes her hand out of the floor, holding a note with a yellow seal. She happily hands it to Kathleen as she opens it hesitantly.

*Augustus' Confession*

"Dang! If she is proving her worth for the team, then it's gonna be harder for me to get rid of her," he curses.

*Damion's Confession*

"Well, Billie and I found a new way to prank people," he chuckles.

*End Confessional*

Kathleen opens the note but hands it to Devon who happily accepts it.

"I am not a key, but I open things, I am not a pass, but I can be moved. Only memory can open me." He reads, shoving the note into Augustus angrily.

"Duh? A safe!" Briar mocks Devon playfully. The glassed boy smirks at her and they lead their team out.

* * *

**Leopards**

They follow Jack to a spot on the wall. Alexi and Percy look at the wall, faking confusion.

"How is this a clock?" Percy asks, sarcastically. Harakune steps forward.

"I get it, a grandfather clock! It must have been here and it must have been removed due to 'waste of space' and the clue must be here somewhere," he says, monotonously. Link looks blankly at him before shrugging it off.

"I get it, it must be in the ground!" He says happily.

"Much like your ego," Adam says under his breath. Shauna nudges him earning a warning glance. Link sticks his hand into the carpet and moves it around before it suddenly drops into the ground. Alexi gasped slightly before he pulled his arm out, holding a note with a blue seal. Link opens it quickly and smiles.

"I am not a key, but I open things, I am not a pass, but I can be moved. Only memory can open me." He reads. Jack quietly hums to himself and Percy folds her arms. Alexi sighs and read the note over Link's shoulder.

"A safe," she mutters to Shauna who repeats it loudly, impressing her team. They begin to walk off when Harakune stops them.

"Where is a safe?" He asks, earning a few thoughtful looks.

* * *

**Lions**

Kathleen is looking in the kitchen for something resembling a safe. She sees many pots and pans when she comes across a photo album. She tries to open it but it doesn't budge. She turns it on its side and sees a small lock code at the pages of the book. Excitedly, she rushes back to her team when she bypasses a young man who she doesn't recognise.

"Just a chef, Kat. I mean, Chef's somewhere else," she assures herself before rejoining her team. She finds Augustus and Devon who are both looking under the stairs. She taps Devon's shoulder and shows him the book.

"Oh, what's this?" He asks, examining the book for a bit. As he does, Alexi sees him.

"Cool, it has a lock! This must be the item we are searching for!" He whisper-screams. Augustus looks at it and smiles. He sees Damion and Billie and calls them down. As he does, Aria and Briar come flying down the corridor. They see the book and smile.

"What's the code?" Briar asks as everyone looks away, guiltily. She sighs and pulls out the note from Devon's blazer and examines it. She squints at the letters and frowns.

"Nothing? Where did you find it?" She asks Augustus who points to Kathleen who blushes as she looks away. Briar pats the girl on the shoulder and Kathleen sighs.

"In the kitchen, it was sitting in the corner of the bench!" She sighed. Briar nods and escorts her team into the kitchen.

They see the Leopards behind them but don't bother since they had the object the clue spoke of. Kathleen walks in first, looking around for anyone who may be in the kitchen. She walks over to the spot where she found the book and scans it for clues. She looks out the hole in the wall and sees the grandfather clock sitting against the wall. Immediately, she rushes to it.

* * *

**Leopards**

Shauna was looking around it the hole in the floor where she span around only to be in a different room. She smiles and look around the dim lighted room. Se sees stacks of books with ripped pages and newspaper scattered over the floor. She walks around, carefully of the artworks she saw lying around.

She stops at a large collage of old newspaper with lots of black and white picture of a young male posing for the camera. She sees that some of the writing has been circled or crossed out with a red pen which looked a bit like blood. She quickly read the circled parts aloud.

"_Mr. Carthage praised for special talents... Mr. Carthage donates to almost hopeless orphanage... Mr. Carthage's adoptive son, Christian said to take in his prize mansion._" She stops dead when she sees a quote written in big black letters.

"_Mr. Carthage kidnaps fourteen young teens with unknown helper!_"

* * *

**Lions & Leopards**

The thirteen competitors stood in front of the grandfather clock examining it for clues. Kathleen holds the book under her arm as her team quickly observes it. Percy stood behind her, trying to snatch the book out of her hands but the shy girl notices her and walks away.

"I think I found something," Link calls. Everyone surrounds him as he shows them a small carving of Roman numerals. Adam sees it and raises an eyebrow. The letters read, III VII IX O. Briar reads them out for Kathleen to use. She quickly twists the code into the lock and tries to pull it open. She had no luck.

Augustus snatched the book out of her hands and pressed a small button besides the first digit. They all hear a slight click as he opens the book. In the book, there was a small yellow and blue coloured note. Link took it and read it aloud.

"_Dearest contestants,_

_I am Mr. Edmund Carthage and I am the dedicated owner of this property._

_I'm so happy to have you staying at my home!_

_There are many hidden rooms and crevices that you may explore, under the current owner's permission._

_Your's sincerely,_

_Edmund Lachlan Carthage_"

The contestants groaned angrily. Billie takes the note and rereads it angrily.

"Great, a support letter!" She complains, throwing the note into the air. Chris suddenly entered the room smiling.

"And we have our winners!" He announces. The Lions cheerfully jumped for joy whereas the Leopards groaned in unsatisfactory. Chris smirks and looks at the Leopards who shamefully hang their heads.

"The Luxurious Leopards!" He chimes. Everyone stares at him confused as he looks smug. He points to the grandfather clock.

"Can someone please move the grandfather over a little bit?" He asks, innocently. Adam and Jack both step forward and slowly but steadily move the grandfather clock away. Underneath was a wooden trapdoor. Alexi snorts.

"So that's the hidden room?" She asks. Chris shoots her a glare but chuckles it off. He opens in and shows them a lever. He clicks the lever forward and smiles.

* * *

**Secret Room**

Shauna turns back to the wall she came from and pounded on it for help. She began panicking when the wall tilted a little letting some light in. The wall was suddenly turned on a ninety degree angle and she saw the bright light reflecting on the other contestants and Chris. She runs out and sobs into Link's shoulder. The taller boy comforts her as he looks into the room. The was a small study with tidy books and some hanging paintings. It was quite decent.

"You see, we caught Shauna fiddling around when she triggered the switch for the revolving door." Chris chuckled. Shauna pulls away from Link's chest and blushes lightly.

"Good job, Shauna!" Alexi and Percy said in unison. Adam gave her a warm pat on the back and Harakune shook her hand. Jack smiled at his teammate whereas Link looked at her happily.

"You did great, Shauna," he muttered into her ear. She blushed as he pulled her closer to his chest.

* * *

**Amphitheatre - Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stands with a small wooden stand with six room keys sitting on a platter. He smirks at the Lions who exchange apologetic glances with each other.

"Well, for team full of brainiacs, you could've done ton better!" He chuckles. Kathleen blushes, Aria shoots a look at Augustus who shrugs.

"Ok, so Chef does things a little differently, but I'm gonna do it my way! Let's give our the first room keys to people who didn't receive any votes." Everyone looks anxious in their chairs, except for Damion and Augustus.

"The first room key goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kathleen!" The shy girl quickly took her room key which she began twirling around her finger.

...

...

...

...

...

"Devon!" The nerd smirked and happily accepted his room key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Billie!" The female master-of-pranks jumped for joy as she collected her room key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Aria!" The music fan skipped over to claim her key ring. Briar, Damion and Augustus remained. Chris gives the a sadistic grin before pulling out something from his back pocket. In his hand, he had a white card which resembled a bus pass.

"This is a pass to the limousine garage. The loser may be eliminated, but they are still allowed to leave in style," he said is if it was the most easiest question ever. Briar gives Augustus a smirk as Augustus gives her the bird.

"Now, the second to last room key goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Augustus!" The Russian smirks and takes his room key before sitting down next to Briar, who looks worried. Damion looks at her and frowns. Briar looks at Damion, worried as Damion give her a very frightened look.

*Briar's Confession*

"Now I'm worried, if Augustus is still in, the he must of planned this!" She exclaims.

*Damion's Confession*

"I can't go now! I need to get to know Billie more! She's," he pauses and smiles. "Amazing!"

*End Confessional*

"Now, the last key ring goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Briar!" The sweet girl looked upset as she went to hug Damion before collecting her key ring. Damion looked down in depression. Chris smirked, evilly.

"Any last words?" Chris asked, slightly amused. Damion looked hopeful and turned to Billie.

"Billie, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met! And I'm upset that I won't be spending anymore time with you," he says. A tear ran down her cheek as he spoke.

"Damion, thank you." She says, embracing him in a hug. He walks up to Chris and takes his card before walking off towards the limousine garage.

As the Lions leave, Briar pulls Augustus aside and glares at him.

"Don't think that I'm gonna go down without a fight, because as I am here, you aren't safe!' She spits before walking off towards Aria and Billie. Augustus smirks and walks off behind them.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

*Billie's Confession*

"I vote for Augustus. He is just, rude! Plus, he is gonna be scared of me. Heck no! I'm not trying to get everyone to hate me, but Augustus has a dirty little secret!" She smirks before sighing.

*Damion's Confession*

"I vote for Briar. She just seems a little too intelligent. Not that I don't like intelligence!" He laughs nervously.

*Augustus' Confession*

"I vote for Damion. Well, if Briar went hope, then she'd tell everyone. I need to rid of her in her darkest state!"

*Kathleen's Confession*

"I vote for Damion. Sorry!"

*Billie's Confession*

"I vote Briar. I know, it's not good but, she is kinda gonna be a threat."

*Devon's Confession*

"See ya Damion!"

*Aria's Confession*

"Um, this is hard. I'm gonna vote for... Damion! Sorry, Billie and Damion!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Luxurious Lions: Kathleen, Augustus, Briar, Devon, Aria, Billie**

**Luxurious Leopards: Jack, Shauna, Link, Percy, Harakune, Alexi, Adam**

**Eliminated: Damion**


	3. Chapter 3: Hide 'n' Seek

**Sorry for not updating! I understand it might be annoying to see me update one story and not this one! Anyways, here is the next chapter! **

**Shout out to Briar 4 who has been a good support!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Luxury Life," Chris says standing at the gates of the mansion. "Teams were to discover and explore the secrets this mansion has to offer. The Leopards lead, rarely, because the Lions had the brains to get around but in the final twist at the end, it was Shauna who won the challenge for her team and Damion who was sent to the dusty garage to catch the fateful limousine outta here!"

Chris smirks as the camera zooms up at his face. "For more drama, stay tuned for Total. Drama. LUXURY LIFE!"

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Chris sits in a recliner outside the mansion.

_You guys are on my mind._

The doors bust open.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Alexi is carrying her suitcase when she is knocked over by a dancing Shauna.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera goes into the dining hall.

_I wanna be famous._

Augustus is admiring the animals on the wall as Briar looks horrified.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera turns to see Billie laughing at Harakune with slime on his head.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Damion smiles at her and Devon elbows him playfully.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

The camera travels up the stairs to the top of the staircase.

_I'll get there one day._

Aria is listening to music on her iPod as the camera knocks her over.

_Because I wanna be famous._

The camera goes into the sky and goes onto the open plains.

_Na na na na na na_

Jack is practicing his fencing.

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Adam is jabbing a punching bag forcefully.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Link is playing soccer with himself as Kathleen blushes watching him.

_I wanna be_

The camera shifts to the lake where fish jump out and then, the camera dives in.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera surfaces at the amphitheatre where Percy is meditating peacefully.

_I wanna be_

Chris blows a foghorn and the camera flies up.

_I wanna be_

The sky is blue with a bright sun flares and it flies back down.

_I wanna be famous._

The campers are rushing towards the front door, chasing the case.

_*whistle*_

They end up standing awkwardly at the paparazzi whistling.

* * *

**Hall**

Alexi and Percy are chuckling lightly at the dinner table with Shauna. The girls were sitting at one end and the boys were at the other.

"Wow, I could get used to this!" Percy smiles as she takes a bite from her chicken. Shauna smiles with Alexi who chuckles.

"Yeah, I almost thought we were gonna lose, Shauna," Alexi comments as she spooned some peas into her mouth. Shauna blushes vividly.

"Guys, it was just luck," she said, modestly. Percy elbowed her lightly.

"Admit it, you were the brains of our team for that challenge," Percy smirked. The boys looked at the girls, smiling.

"They're right, Shauna did do well," Link commented to Jack who nodded.

"Yeah, not just that," Adam grinned and Link hit his arm. Adam withdrew laughing lightly.

"I don't like her like that," Link said blushing. Jack smiled slyly.

"Let the guy go, maybe we should just let it go," Jack commented. Harakune raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wonder what challenge we'd have today?" He pondered along, still speaking monotonously.

Over at a completely undersized table, the Lions envious looked at the others' food.

"Geez, that looks good," Aria says, her stomach growling slightly. Briar sat dazzled, confusing her team.

"Are you ok?" Billie asked, reloading her water gun with colour paint. Devon raised his eyebrow lightly at her gesture.

"Um, maybe I should be asking the same question," he frowned as Billie gave him a glare.

"Eh, well since Damion's gone, all I wanna do is just prank, to keep his spirit live in the game," she commented, glaring at her team. Augustus rolled his eyes.

"Remember, he didn't contribute to the team as much as the rest of us did," he commented. Briar quietly glared at him but Kathleen accidentally caught her staring.

*Link's Confession*

"I don't like her like that!"

*Briar's Confession*

"Contribute to the team? Really?"

*Kathleen's Confession*

"What's up with Briar?"

*End Confessional*

Chris then walks in, his hands behind his back and is smiling. He looks at the contestants, who are blind to his arrival. He takes another step further, where he accidentally steps in a loop which tightens around his ankle and flips him upside-down, bringing the attention to himself.

"Who did this?" He roared angrily. No one confessed but everyone's head turned slowly towards Billie who shrugged before tightening her slingshot.

"Butler!" He shrieked and a man in a butler's suit ran up and carefully untied the ropes before dropping Chris onto the floor. He got up and quickly dusted himself down before standing as if nothing ever happened.

"As I was gonna say," he begins glaring at Billie. "Today, or should I say, tonight's challenge is a game of Hide-n-Seek!" Everyone looks around nervously.

"All rooms are available to hide in except bedrooms, and you're all hiding." He smiles. Aria looks puzzled.

"Um, then who's gonna find us?" She asks, clutching her iPod in her hands. Chris wears his sadistic grin as he looks at the competitors.

"Oh yeah, your seeker is classic competitors-"

"Competitors? As in plural?" Alexi worried. Chris flashed a glare before looking back at the others.

"Your seekers are Duncan, Ezekiel and Noah!" On cue, the three boys walked into the hall. Duncan folded his arms and scoffed; Ezekiel, who was still a feral boy, scratched his head and Noah was reading a book.

"This isn't half as good as the Bootcamp cast Chef forced me to watch over," Noah scoffed and Chris stomped up to him angrily.

"Well, are you getting paid three times extra to do this?" He spat angrily and Noah shrugged.

"On the bright side, at least they're different, except, nah never mind," Noah rephrased before reading his book again.

Chris pulls out a chainsaw from his back pocket and hands it to Duncan who seems shocked.

"That was in your back pocket?" He asks, very confused. Chris shrugged and Duncan exchanges a weirded out glance with Noah. The other contestants also share that face.

"My back pocket is very deep," Chris confesses.

"Alright! Can we get started now!" Percy whined, not wanting to get into any 'other' business. Chris smiled and pulled out a bullhorn from his pocket. Duncan face palms as the host blows the horn, shocking Ezekiel. The thirteen competitors don't move, instead standing confused.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Duncan roared and they all ran off in their separate directions.

*Percy's Confession*

"Isn't it such a great way to make out with someone?"

*Jack's Confession*

"Hide and Seek? Really?" He asks, squinting his eyes a bit.

*Billie's Confession*

She sighs. "Without Damion, I don't have much inspiration," she confesses.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Library**

Briar and Kathleen happen to stumble upon the library. Briar's eyes go wide with envy.

"It's like a heaven," she stutters lightly. Kathleen gives her a curious look before Briar ran towards the shelves, scanning the spines of the books for names. Kathleen slowly walked in between shelves as Briar buzzed around, checking the covers.

"Oh! Look! R.L Stine! Suzanne Collins! They even have Alvin Schwartz!" Briar squealed in excitement, pulling books off shelves a piling them up at the table. Kathleen nodded slowly and a book with a golden lace caught her eye. She immediately went to examine it.

She pulled in off and blew the dust from the cover, creating a big dust cloud hovering over the carpet. She traced the big letters on the hard cover.

"Edmund Carthage Diary," it read. She furrowed her brow and opened to a random page. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Briar, who was still whizzing around everywhere.

"Um, Briar?" She called, a little softly. Briar didn't seem to notice as she kept moving.

"Briar!" Kathleen called, a little louder, getting the other girl's attention. Kathleen motioned for her to come as Briar hesitantly approached her. She squinted at the letters curiously.

"_I was watching my son, Christian, run around through the window when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see this taller man who looked surprisingly like myself. He smirked widely and he pulled out a knife from his pocket._

_I swear, it was the most frightening moment. I hid my head in my hands and peeked up to see if I was possibly imagining it, and he was gone. My son stood in the corner holding a soccer ball under his arm, looking curiously at myself._

_'Papa, what were you crying about?' He asked. I chuckled and popped him onto my lap and nuzzled into his neck. He laughed in enjoyment as I kissed his cheek._

_'No need to worry about me, Chris. I'm ok now,' I replied as we watched the sun go down together._" Kathleen read a segment of the textbook. Briar's eyes went wide.

"Chris?" She squeaked.

* * *

**Medical Centre**

Harakune, Shauna and Link burst through the doors and run into the room.

"Where are we?" Shauna pants as she ties up her shoelaces. Harakune looks around before returning to Shauna.

"It appears that we are in a medical room," he responds. Shauna nods and stands up. She takes a step but ends up falling flat on her face due to unbalance. Link immediately rushes to her side.

"Shauna, you ok?" He asks, helping her stand. She chuckles nervously and looks down at her feet before blushing wildly.

"Whoops, I accidentally tied my shoelaces together," she stutters nervously. Link chuckles and bends down to fix her shoelaces.

"Sorry about being a hassle, guys," Shauna addressed the both of them. Harakune shakes his head and Link smiles.

"Don't worry, you're not a hassle," he replies, standing back up.

*Harakune's Confession*

"Forgive me, but I feel slightly like a third wheel."

*End Confessional*

The three of them are snooping around, exploring the small room. Shauna is by a sink, Link is looking through a cupboard and Harakune is reading some posters on the wall.

"What's this?" Shauna asked tiredly, holding up a tampon. Link blushes and Harakune looks somewhat surprised although hides it pretty well. Link walks up to her and blushes even more.

"Um, that's a tampon, you, uh," he struggles to explain when Shauna's eyes go wide with realisation. She looks at it and blushes too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just tired, sorry," she said before walking away, blushing wildly. Link looks at Harakune who seems a little shocked but doesn't meet his eyes.

"Ok, how about we forget about all this," Link suggests and everyone agrees instantly. The door begins to clatter and the three of them begin to panic. Harakune motions for them behind a sofa and Link quickly runs over to hide but Shauna trips over as the door opens, revealing a man with a black shirt with a creamy yellow skull and sleeves with dark blue shorts and red sneakers and a hockey mask, holds a chainsaw in which he turns on, laughing.

He cackles a bit more as he approaches a now horrified Shauna and the chainsaw roars as he slices the sofa in half, revealing the two boys.

"Hahaha, this was so easy," a recognisable voice says and the hockey mask comes off to reveal Duncan. "Found ya."

* * *

**Study**

Augustus and Devon walk into the study to find Percy and Alexi hiding awkwardly on the ceiling fan. Augustus smirks and subtly turns the fan on and the girls begin spinning. They make worried faces as they jump off, still spinning from the momentum.

"If I was the seeker, you guys would be long gone," Augustus mocks as Devon rolls his eyes. Alexi and Percy blush at the gesture and walk behind a cupboard. Alexi peeks up and gives the boys a confused glance.

"Uh, are you gonna hide?" She asks and Augustus shrugs but Devon shakes his head, his glasses flaring.

"It's best not to hide, because you cannot avoid them otherwise," he tells the girls before they hear a jingling of keys. Alexi and Percy immediately duck down whilst Augustus and Devon hide with them.

"So much for not hiding," Percy whispers and Devon flashes her a glare when they hear the door open. A scattering of feet is heard.

"Oh well, I guess no one is here," they hear Noah's voice ring and a clatter of footsteps. Percy exhales and peeks up when she sees Noah staring at her smugly.

He walks around to the couch when he looks and sees the four contestants giving him nervous looks.

"I think I've won," he smirks before escorting them to the door.

* * *

**Indoor Playground**

"Ok, what kind of mansion has an indoor playground?" Jack asks as he examines the room. Adam shrugs before looking at the brightly coloured metal and plastic and his yes trail to the sandpit.

"This is quite strange," he admits before stepping onto a platform. Jack nods and looks at the rope bridge and frowns.

"I'm kinda worried about this bridge," he mutters, not loud enough for Adam to hear as he takes a step and the whole thing collapses. Adam lands on his butt and Billie jumps out from the shadow holding a water gun at Adam and Jack. She laughs manically and shoots a string of bright yellow paints, drizzling over the two boys.

"Take that suckers!" She screams before hiding behind the door. She holds back a laugh as the door opens to reveal a feral Ezekiel. Adam and Jack stay perfectly still as Ezekiel searches the room. He looks all around before giving up but gets a scent of something. He walks around to the door before moving it slightly to seeBillie.

"Oh, hi!" She says nervously as Ezekiel pounces on her angrily.

*Adam's Confession*

"Turns out this 'paint' is unscented, take that, Billie!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Library**

Kathleen is still looking through the diary to find anymore helpful information when Briar screams. She immediately jumps up and finds the other girl's outline on the floor near the door. Horrified, she steps backwards only run into someone. She reluctantly turns around and sees Duncan with a chainsaw.

She braces herself but Duncan hesitantly moves. He sighs and drops the chainsaw.

"You remind me way to much about Courtney!" He accuses storming away. She is left to stand there wondering why just happened. She follows him until she hears a sob.

Kathleen sees the delinquent sitting against the bookshelf crying. She sits next to him and sighs.

"Are you ok?" She asks, dearly. He looks up before bursting into more tears.

"Courtney left me for Scott, why?" He moped and Kathleen frowned. She put a hand on his arm and cooed him.

"If Courtney left you, that's her mistake, not your's!" She chirped. He looked up with his blue eyes and smiled.

"If only Courtney was as caring as you," he commented. Kathleen began to blush and she removed her hand. She stood up and offered the delinquent a hand. He smiled and took it as he stood up.

"Ok, going with the game, shouldn't I be caught already?" She asked, nervously. He smirked and put a hand over his eyes.

"I'll give you ten seconds to hide," he says as he begins his countdown. She slightly panics and hides behind a bookshelf when she hears the familiar sound of the chainsaw. She braces herself for Duncan who appears around the corner and chuckles.

"Sometimes, you make this game too easy," he says as he pokes her with the blade, indicating it's rubber edges.

* * *

**Camera Room**

Chris smirks and looks at the camera.

"With three people left, Adam, Jack and Aria, who will win? Will it be the Lions who will score their first win, or will it be the Leopards who will take home another win? And, where is Aria?" He seemingly asks that question to someone.

"Find out right here on Total. Drama! LUXURY LIFE!" He shouts and the camera zooms out to reveal the captured ten competitors in a net looking extremely annoyed.

* * *

**Bathroom**

Jack is standing holding a towel, completely cleaned with his hair slightly dampened. The sounds of the shower echo through the room. Soon, Adam's arm pokes out and he grabs the towel. He steps out moment later with the towel wrapped around his waist, covering his lower region. His six pack is visible as he looks at Jack.

"So, any news?" Adam asks casually. Jack shrugs and passes the bigger boy his clothes. Jack walks out of the bathroom into the hall and Adam comes out later with his clothes on.

"Didn't we win?" He asks puzzled as the two of them walk through the hall.

"Um, I think they have one person left," Jack replies still deep in thought. Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asks curiously as he picks a can of soda from a nearby mini-fridge. He opens it and takes a sip.

"Billie. Or maybe Briar? Kathleen?" Jack struggles to think. Adam picks up some chips from a food cabinet and raises an eyebrow. Jack looks at food confused.

"Where'd you get the food?" He asks, a slightly worried tone in his voice. Adam, munching on the chips, points to the food cabinet and mini-fridge. Jack raises an eyebrow and takes a packet of chips and a can of soda before the boys see a shadow at the end of the hall. Immediately, Jack shoves Adam into the library, causing the bigger boy to spill his drink on the carpet. He stares at the stain in the carpet as Jack rushes in, trudging in the patch of wet carpet.

"Dude, my drink," Adam whined and Jack frowns. He folds his arms and looks at the bigger guy.

"Sorry, but wouldn't you rather win?" He asks on a serious note. Adam sighs when they hear the door handle jitter. Jack immediately jumps behind the bookshelf. Adam is a little slower and the door opens to reveal Zeke.

"Uh, nice feral boy," Adam pants nervously. Ezekiel doesn't take response as he pounces onto Adam and drags him to the door. Jack doesn't see this happens and looks utterly shocked when he sees that Adam is gone.

*Jack's Confession*

"I'm an idiot, I left my teammate alone for him to be captured," he sighs.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Hall**

The ten captured contestants are gathered around the table waiting for Aria or Jack to show up with one of the seekers. Chris is standing, glancing at his watch impatiently when Ezekiel walks in dragging an unconscious Adam. Chris sighs and clicks his fingers as the butler helps the unconscious boy onto a chair.

"Ok, I might as well introduce my butler, Butler!" Chris sighs as he introduces the man to the contestants. A few of them waved but most of them were to tired to care. Chris presses a remote he pulls out of his back pocket, angering Alexi.

A sudden panel of television screens with images of the whole mansion are shown and everyone seems to perk up. In one of them, they see the library with Jack looking around. In another, they see the three seekers in the hall discussing. Scanning the screens, they cannot see Aria.

"Where is that girl?" Augustus asks annoyed. Devon cleans his glasses.

"Probably outside," he shrugs. Chris perks up and clicks another button to reveal another set off cameras outside; all of them have an infrared look. Again, no sign of Aria.

"Where is she?" Chris screamed in rage.

* * *

**Library**

Jack sighs and peeks out the door where he accidentally sees Noah staring at him. He swiftly runs back into the library before jumping over some bookcases to reach the top. Noah walks in soon after and looks up smirking.

"You can't hide from me," he smirks as he walks over to the bookcase and pulls out a large encyclopaedia. The shelf begins to shake and the top snaps, sending Jack down to the bottom, landing on his butt.

"You're caught," Noah smirks as he leads the soldier boy into the hall. The Leopards groan and the Lions cheer at his arrival. Chris still seems annoyed.

"Ok, where is Aria?" He asked, getting peeved. Devon smirks undetected and stands up to walk to Chris.

"If I find her, I get the luxury suite to myself, ok?" He barters. Chris sighs and groaned before shaking the nerds hand. Devon smiles and walks over to the grandfather clock and shoves it aside and flicks the switch, revealing the opening to the secret room. A faint music sound is heard and Aria steps out with big headphone on and her iPod in her hands. She is bopping up and down t the music when she sees everyone staring.

"Did I miss anything?" She asks modestly. Her team bursts out in celebration as Chris smiles.

"The Lions win!" He shouts and Devon clears his throat. Chris sighs and hands him the keys for the Luxury Suite.

*Chris' Confession*

"I thought I liked him," he says with a grudge.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Amphitheatre - Elimination Ceremony**

Chris is standing on the wooden stand with a bunch of room keys on a silver platter. The Leopards are sitting anxiously in their seats.

"Ok, because it's late and you should all get some sleep, I will try my best to be quick," he said yawning. The Leopards exchange nervous looks with each other.

"The first room key goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shauna!" The dancer squealed happily and took the room key and blushed as she passed Link.

...

...

...

...

...

"Harakune!" The emotionless guy took his room key and sat down next to Link.

...

...

...

...

...

"Percy!" The auburn smiled and happily collected the room key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Link!" He smiled happily and happily accepted his room key.

...

...

...

...

...

"And Alexi!" She exhaled heavily before taking her room key leaving a very confused Adam and Jack. The two boys exchanged a worried glance as Chris showed them the last room key. Adam flashes Jack an apologetic glance and Jack gives him an intimidating poker face.

"You two had the most votes, now the last room key goes to..."

*Adam's Confession*

"Yeah, this is a little worrying."

*Jack's Confession*

"I'm not entirely happy about these outcomes."

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jack!" The soldier boy plucked his room key from the platter before guiltily looking at Adam.

"Sorry buddy, looks like you'll be seeing the limousine tonight!" Chris mocked as he handed the bigger boy the card. Adam groaned angrily and stormed away.

"Alright, remaining Leopards, let's get you guys to bed," Chris yawned as the six Leopards walked away.

* * *

**Luxury Suite**

Devon walks into his suite before walking over to the large painting of Chris. He makes a fist and forcefully punches the painting, revealing a safe as it fell apart. He pulls out a blowtorch from his backpack and burns the door away.

"Yes," he whispers as he rips the door off. He pulls out a case and lays it on the bed. He pulls out a pendant with a key at the end and opens the case quickly. It opens to reveal a time capsule in which he hides in his backpack before opening his closet.

He pulls out a matching painting to the one he destroyed and hung it above the gap in the wall before gathering the broken painting piece and throwing it out the window. He then walks to his bed and pulls out a diary from under the cushion. He opens it to a random page and reads the content.

"_Today was horrible._

_My girlfriend just revealed to me that she is pregnant; with my baby!_

_Stupid life, I can't be a father at sixteen years. So I dumped her. It broke her heart but it felt good for me._

_I'm finally free for her seductive looks._

_Anyways, that's about all I have to say._

_I hate you Cheyenne Mackenzie_," was what was written in it. Devon shut off the lights before falling asleep, stuffing the diary in his backpack.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

*Adam's Confession*

"I vote for Jack. He didn't help me when we were gonna win! We had the numbers but he blew it!"

*Jack's Confession*

"I vote for Adam. He is a very big threat and is kinda weird. Like, complaining over a spilt drink? Really?"

*Alexi's Confession*

"I vote for Adam. He is kinda harsh and doesn't really talk much."

*Harakune's Confession*

"I would vote for Shauna, but she is kind. I vote Adam because he is quite intimidating and not much of a team player..."

*Shauna's Confession*

"I vote for Adam. Sorry, you kinda had it coming."

*Percy's Confession*

"I vote Jack because Adam is nice and funny!"

*Link's Confession*

"Jack. We can't have two leaders in one group."

* * *

**Luxurious Lions: Kathleen, Augustus, Briar, Devon, Aria, Billie**

**Luxurious Leopards: Jack, Shauna, Link, Percy, Harakune, Alexi**

**Eliminated: Damion, Adam**

**Thanks for reading and like always, please review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Equestrian

**Shoutouts to TDSuperFan, golden arch, Briar 4 and Anonymoose for the support! **

**Also to everyone else who reads or who may have submitted a characters! **

**This chapter answers a certain question: Where did Danika and Micky go from Total Drama Bootcamp?**

* * *

Chris stands outside the main doors of the mansion smiling.

"Last time on Total Drama Luxury Life, teams were playing a harmless and fun game of hide 'n' seek with classic competitors Duncan, Noah and Ezekiel, friendships grew, rivalries shrunk, and new things were learnt," Chris smirked.

"I was half asleep!" Shauna whined from inside the mansion, causing Chris to break out laughing.

"Ok, find out more right here, hah, on Total, hah. Drama, heh! LUXURY LIFE!" He giggled before erupting in a fit of laughs.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Chris sits in a recliner outside the mansion.

_You guys are on my mind._

The doors bust open.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Alexi is carrying her suitcase when she is knocked over by a dancing Shauna.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera goes into the dining hall.

_I wanna be famous._

Augustus is admiring the animals on the wall as Briar looks horrified.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera turns to see Billie laughing at Harakune with slime on his head.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Damion smiles at her and Devon elbows him playfully.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

The camera travels up the stairs to the top of the staircase.

_I'll get there one day._

Aria is listening to music on her iPod as the camera knocks her over.

_Because I wanna be famous._

The camera goes into the sky and goes onto the open plains.

_Na na na na na na_

Jack is practicing his fencing.

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Adam is jabbing a punching bag forcefully.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Link is playing soccer with himself as Kathleen blushes watching him.

_I wanna be_

The camera shifts to the lake where fish jump out and then, the camera dives in.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera surfaces at the amphitheatre where Percy is meditating peacefully.

_I wanna be_

Chris blows a foghorn and the camera flies up.

_I wanna be_

The sky is blue with a bright sun flares and it flies back down.

_I wanna be famous._

The campers are rushing towards the front door, chasing the case.

_*whistle*_

They end up standing awkwardly at the paparazzi whistling.

* * *

**Outside**

The Lions were happily enjoying a morning breakfast in the orchid garden. On the large table they sat around was plates of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and ice-cream, eggs done three ways; scrambled, poached and fried, sizzling bacon and sausages, waffles with blueberries, glorious freshly baked bread, a small bowl of fresh salad and another of fresh scones with raspberry jam and whipped cream. Everyone gladly dug into the food, savouring every bite.

"Now this is luxury," Briar stated and everyone nodded without hesitation. A smirk played on Devon's lips as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Compared with the comfort of the luxury suite, and you'll see how I feel," he teased and Billie handed him a small balloon which he kindly passed to Augustus. The balloon then exploded covering Augustus in a layer of flour. Briar suppressed a giggle.

*Augustus' Confession*

"Prank girl is going down," he states dryly.

*Billie's Confession*

She is laughing so hard, tears are falling from her eyes.

*Devon's Confession*

"Can't fool this nerd," he smirked.

*End Confessional*

From a distance, the Leopards are crammed on a small park bench with small bowls of cold porridge. Alexi shrugs and takes a spoonful in her mouth whilst Percy upchucks behind her. Shauna is dazed whilst looking at Link move his spoon around and Harakune elbows the blonde boy lightly. Link looks up to meet Shauna who blushes away in embarrassment. Percy swipes the vomit from her mouth which causes Jack to lose his longing appetite.

"Geez, what I'd do for luxury breakfast right now," Percy groaned, her stomach rumbling. Alexi smirks lightly and takes another spoonful. Link sticks out his tongue in disgust.

"How do you eat this?" He asked, gaining the others' attention. Alexi faces everyone's curious stares and smiles. Percy nudges her arm lightly, giving her a look of disbelief. Harakune looks down at his food before grabbing the rim of the bowel and standing up.

"Um," Link began but Harakune shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," was all he said as he walked off. Shauna blushed a bit when Link's gaze returned to her. Jack watched the two before reverting his gaze to Alexi and Percy who were having a pointless argument that went too fast for him to understand. He stood up, taking his bowel and following Harakune.

"Ok, so porridge isn't something that you guys eat I guess," Alexi stated having another spoon. Percy stuck her tongue out when a small plate with a piece of bacon and a fried egg appeared behind her. Curious, she looked up to see Briar smiling down sweetly.

Behind Link, Shauna saw Kathleen bring two plates and place one in front of the two. The shy girl bowed her head before walking off, blushing in embarrassment. Link stared down at the bacon and eggs she gave him and happily dug in.

"Thanks Briar," Percy smiled as the African-American girl placed another plate in front of Alexi who couldn't resist as she bit into the bacon greedily. Briar chuckled and patted the two girls on the back.

"Just because we're on separate teams doesn't mean we can't be friends," she said before waving as she walked away. The four remaining Leopards watched as she walked away happily and smiled to each other.

"She's nice," Alexi stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

*Shauna's Confession*

"I love Briar! She is so sweet and kind!" She smiled happily.

*Link's Confession*

"She is a good person. I wouldn't mind her winning the million," he paused. "But, that doesn't mean I give it to her." He chuckled.

*Alexi's Confession*

She is holding something in her hands. It resembles a cylinder and is labelled, 'Time Capsule'. She shows it to the camera and sighs. "What is this?"

*End Confessional*

As everyone moved away, they found Chris standing in a jockey uniform beaming. He looked over at the ten campers before frowning.

"Um, where's Harakune and Jack?" He asked. As soon as he did, Butler came out the doors with Harakune and Jack behind him. He bowed his head to the others as he disappeared into the mansion. Kathleen blushed.

*Kathleen's Confession*

"He isn't like an old butler! He has short brown hair, green eyes and a chiselled jaw! And he's young!"

*Harakune's Confession*

"Butler is a nice man. Although, his name isn't Butler," he states.

*Briar's Confession*

She stands in the corner looking oddly confused. "This smells weird."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Racecourse**

Chris smiles and escorts them to a racecourse behind the mansion. Alexi's eyes go wide with surprise and Augustus seems stunned. Standing before them was twelve different coloured horses.

The host walked up to them and grinned cheekily.

"These are my horses. They're all females except him," he points to the black horse. "Yeah, that's Ash. There is no need to explain why," Chris whistles as he strokes Ash's head softly. Smiling, he turns to the contestants who seem slightly confused and curious.

"We installed this racecourse a few months back and we haven't used it once yet." He comments dryly. "Anyways, today's challenge is equestrian or horse racing!" He announced happily. Alexi lights up and Augustus smirks. Chris walks up to the pure white horse and sighs.

"Ok, this is Snowy and she'll be mounted by Briar since I trust her with my oldest horse." Chris announces and Briar beams as she walks up to the horse. Chris stops her and she stands beside Snowy, looking overly happy. Chris walks to the one beside her which was a light brown horse with a black mane and tail.

"This is Carole and she'll be mounted by Alexi. Be careful with her though, she is the youngest." He states as Alexi walks up next to her smiling. Chris moves along to the next horse which was white with black spots over it's body.

"Meet Dot. She is a beauty," Chris said stroking Dot's mane before looking up again. "Harakune!" The emotionless guy walked up to the horse and kept a hand under it's chin as he scratched it soothingly. Chris moved along again to a chocolate brown horse with one ear.

"Devon will mount Dana. Although she might not be able to hear you very well," Chris said calmly as Devon walked over to the horse smiling. The host escort the remaining eight to the remaining eight horses. In the end, they all had a horse each.

Kathleen had Willow, a ginger brown horse with a white tail.

Jack had Hope, another black horse but with a white forehead.

Augustus had Ebony, a dark brown horse with a black tail.

Shauna had Bailey, a cream white horse with a light brown mane and tail.

Aria had Florence, a sorta pinkish white horse.

Link had Ash, the completely black male horse.

Billie had Janet, a chocolate brown horse with a blonde ombré mane and tail.

And Percy had Rina, the zebra.

* * *

**Shed**

Chris stood beside a wall with twelve jockey outfits. Six were yellow with a lion crest at the breast and six were blue with a leopard crest. They quickly changed into the outfits and walked back to their horses (or in Percy's case, zebra) where Chris and Butler had saddled the horses. One by one, they helped those who needed it to mount their respected horse.

"Basically, at the end of each race, the losers will be asked to sit out whilst the other will race again. Once a whole team has dropped off, the winning team will win," Chris explained as Butler blushed. Chris began walking away with Butler right behind him. Kathleen blushed when the young male seemingly winked at her.

*Aria's Confession*

"Horseback racing! What fun!" She cheered happily.

*Jack's Confession*

"Luckily, back home I learnt how to ride horses!" He seems somewhat pleased with him.

*Percy's Confession*

"A zebra? This is horse racing!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Race 1**

Chris stood off to the side whilst the twelve competitors were in the gates. They all wore their jockey attire and were determined to win. Chris smirked and put the microphone to his mouth.

"On your marks," he began as a horse neighed uncomfortably. He raised the gun above his head.

"Set," he continued.

"Wait!" Briar called out and Chris brought the gun down to his side upset. He slumped and grabbed a drink from his back pocket.

"You're firing blanks, right?" She checked. Augustus scoffed.

"Who cares?" He complained and Chris beamed. He put the gun back up above his head and smiled.

"Go!" He shouted and the gates opened as the horses began running. Percy and Lina were still waddling out. The auburn seemed a little disappointed. She tickled the zebra under the neck and suddenly, the zebra sped forth.

Chris sat in his little booth with a margarita in his hand and a microphone in front of his face. Smirking, he looked over at Butler who blushed before walking out.

"And coming around the bend is Snowy as she speeds ahead of the others followed by Ash who is leading the other pack. And coming around the bend at tremendous speed is Rina who will make zebra history if she wins! Coming out to the last leg of the race and Rina is close behind Snowy as they come closer to the finish. The others are long gone for winning this race as these two young horses charge towards the finish. It's getting closer, and closer, and closer," Chris grabs his binoculars from in front of him and stares at the finish line where Butler is holding a checkered flag. The two horses speed though as the riders urge for them to slow down. Soon after, the large pack comes by and Chris smirks as he climbs out of the box and down to the finish line.

Butler was standing with a roll of hay and the horses were slowly nipping at it. He looks up at Chris with his green eyes. The host smirks and looks over at the jockeys.

"Sir, Snowy won," Butler said monotonously. Kathleen heard him speak as she removed her helmet. Briar came up from behind her and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Kat!" She chirped and the shy girl blushed. Briar rubbed a circle in her back as Kathleen sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" Briar asked and Kathleen began blushing harder. She hid her face in her hands as Briar chuckled lightly. Butler noticed Kathleen and rushed towards her, fear that she was crying.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" He asked, sincerity clear in his voice. Kathleen's amber eyes looked up to meet his green ones and she blushed. He sighed in relief and patted Briar on the back.

"Sorry about the trouble, I don't like it when people are crying," he smiled politely when his face suddenly changed to an apologetic from. "Ma'am," he muttered as he walked away. Briar made a faint squeal and looked at Kathleen who was red as a tomato right now.

Meanwhile, Percy had just dismounted Lina as she let out a big sigh in front of Alexi and Shauna.

"Geez, Rina can run fast," she panted heavily. Alexi giggled and looked over at Carole.

"She was a good horse, although she probably didn't make the next round," Alexi muttered when Shauna's eyes went wide. The two other girls noticed and Shauna pointed to the big screen behind them. In showed eight numbers, in ascending order and they eagerly awaited for the scores.

'1: Snowy and Briar' blinked onto the screen first and everyone applauded politely for her. Briar blushed slightly and Kathleen smiled happily. Snowy, who was munching on the hay, was given a big stroke on the mane by Harakune.

'2: Rina and Percy' flashed and the applause was quote subtle. Percy shrugged and rubbed Rina's head lightly.

'3: Ash and Link' popped up and Link was given a rowdy applause. He smiled modestly and Shauna couldn't help but blush. The black horse was given a slap in the face by Snowy's tail which made the male step backwards with his head held low.

'4: Ebony and Augustus' flashed and only Devon and Aria applauded which wasn't very loud. Augustus' eyes didn't tear away from the silky black stallion, however.

'5: Dot and Harakune' appeared and Briar let out a little squeak which surprised Kathleen a bit. Billie and Aria roared in applaud.

'6: Florence and Aria' blinked and the music girl let out a loud fangirl-like scream. Billie chuckled along with the others as the girl seemed over her head. Augustus smirked at her name and continued to stare at Ash.

'7: Willow and Kathleen' popped onto the screen and the shy girl felt extremely embarrassed about all the attention she received. When she peeked up from her hands, she saw Butler looking affectionately at..

"Percy?" Kathleen whispered-screamed so only herself could hear what she said.

'8:-" the remaining five people waited nervously for the name to appear. Shauna and Alexi looked nervously at each other whilst Jack sighed heavily. Devon didn't seem to care although Billie was chanting something inaudible.

'8: Hope and Jack' it read and the soldier boy seemed very pleased with himself. Chris then appeared from behind them and stood in front on the large screen.

"Ok, so Shauna, Alexi, Devon and Billie, you guys will be spectators! Butler, here, will help you guys get some fancier looking clothes on. Anyways, only four of you guys," Chris addressed the eight advancing riders. "Will compete in the finals."

Chris smiles and walks off, Butler right behind him. The four who didn't make the next round followed with the horses it tow.

* * *

**Stables**

The eight horses are happily eating or resting in their respected stalls when Augustus sneaks up from behind Ash who was leaning against the gate. Greedily, the Russian placed his hand on Ash's thigh and felt his fur.

"It'd be perfect," he mumbled as he pulled out a taser from his back pocket. Smirking, he zapped Ash in the side, causing the horse to tumble over, whining. He attracted the attention of the other horses, who seemed quite angry.

"Don't tell, or you'll end up like him," he threatened, pointing to Ash. The horses quietened and went back to eating. Augustus smirked and carefully walked out of the stables.

*Augustus' Confession*

"Ash's coat is beautiful! It'd make a good blazer," he smirked.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Race 2**

Chris sits on a comfortable recliner whilst the losing four are squished onto a tiny sofa. Alexi is staring affectionately at Devon, who is holding a backpack over one shoulder. Shauna sighs, as she looks out the window at the racecourse which is empty.

"Cheer up guys!" Billie smiles, making Devon nervous. He scoots closer to Alexi who smiles in return. Shauna perks up to only get a flour bomb thrown at her face, covering her complexion in a white powder. She sighs depressively and continues to look out the window.

Devon on the other hand in angrily holding a slingshot whilst Billie is chuckling heavily. Alexi frowns as Devon stands up to see Chris and Butler.

"Um, when is the race starting?" He asks, holding his backpack by a thin strap. Chris shoves him into Butler who looks at Devon with worry. Devon stands up, dusting himself as he walked back to the couch. Butler still half-glaring at the geek.

"Butler! Get down there and get the next race ready!" Chris ordered angrily. Holding his phone, Chris is scrolling through when he sees a message from Michaela, his childhood friend.

_Hey Chrissy! Is it ok if Danika and I come over to watch you host? I'm teaching her some tricks! Micky x_

Chris smirked and looked over at the four squashed contestants and back to the phone.

_Sure, but you'll keep your distance Kayla. Chris x_

He then hears a pistol blow and sees the horses run down the track. Quickly, he swipes the microphone and his headphones as he sets up for the commentary.

"And we're off to a great start as Snowy and Rina rush around the first bend closely followed Ebony, Florence and Willow. Dot and Hope are making good progress-wait, where's Ashie?" Chris exclaims as he sees the black stallion toppled over at the gates. Butler in strapping the leg in a thick white bandage as Link seemed utterly worried.

"As Snowy and Rina make it to the final straight, it seems as if Ash has had a fall, disqualifying him from the race. As Snowy and Rina close in on the finish, the other five are hot on their heels. It's gonna be close... And Snowy takes the win once again!"

Back at ground level, Butler and some other interns were carrying Ash on a stretcher whilst Link makes his way back to the pack. He nervously puts his arm behind his back.

"So, I'm gone?" He asks nervously and Chris smiles. Sighing, the blonde walked away to the booth. The other seven give him a sly wave but Augustus smirks. Chris turns back to the others with a small remote in his hands. Briar and Percy exchange friendly competitive glances before looking back at the screen.

'1: Snowy and Briar'

'2: Rina and Percy'

'3: Ebony and Augustus'

'4: Willow and Kathleen' the scoreboard reads and Percy seems shocked. She looks over at Jack and Harakune who are leading their horses back to the stable and back to Augustus, Kathleen and Briar who look at her with a shocked expression.

"And it seems as if Percy is the only Leopard competing in the final race," Chris states, grinning at the seemingly nervous Percy. Augustus looks over at Kathleen and nods. The latter blushing and walking away.

*Kathleen's Confession*

"I-I, I blush a lot."

*Augustus' Confession*

"I can already taste the turkey and gravy in my mouth; welcome to luxury eating!"

*Percy's Confession*

"Nervous? Yes!" She sighs heavily. "I need to tell Alexi something, though."

*Briar's Confession*

"Ugh, I never thought I'd say this but I'd rather have another person from their team than Augustus, sorry buddy!"

*End Confessional*

The remaining four are standing in front of Chris who seems overly happy.

"Ok, let's give out some notes, ok?" He begins as the four nod. "The next race, you'll be riding another person's horse," he smirks making Percy shudder.

"Also, the winner of the race itself will have the luxury suite!" He added, raising the hopes of them. Kathleen looks at Briar who smiles. Augustus also looks at Briar to only receive a tongue. Chris speaks up again.

"Another change, you won't be choosing your new horse, they will choose you!" Chris smirks. The others seem hopefully when Butler hands out a wad of hay to each of them, blushing as he passed Percy, making Kathleen's smile disappear.

Briar stands across from Ebony, Willow and Rina, holding a clump of hay. A gate stands in between them which is removed as Butler walks though, holding a leash. He let's go and the horses wander around the small paddock.

Ebony looks over at Augustus who winks at the horse, making the dark brown horse snort. Willow wanders by Briar, completely unfathomed of the hay. Rina, the zebra, stays put, nibbling on the blades of grass in front of her. Soon, Ebony moves her head and travels to Briar, opening her might as she snatched the hay from Briar's trembling hands.

"And Briar and Ebony will be paired!" Chris exclaims, making Ebony squeal as she stood on her hind legs, surprising Briar. The sweet girl watched as the big horse came crashing down but moved back when she realised that she could get crushed.

Percy stands where Briar once was with Willow and Snowy behind the fence. The two horses were then released as they trodden over to Percy. The auburn winced as the two horses sniffed at the hay in her hands.

"Snowy," Percy whispered, although surprising the white horse allowing Willow to snack on the hay.

"And Percy is with Willow!" Chris cackled as the auburn and her horse walked out of the pen. Butler then brought Rina back for Augustus to choose his horse. Kathleen stood behind him, leaning on the wooden pen.

Rina began wandering around, in search of food whilst Snowy walked up towards Augustus, although didn't meet his hay. The big horse stared at Augustus when the Russian stuffed the hay into the horses mouth, almost choking the horse. Kathleen gasped along with the other girls when they saw what Augustus did.

"And Augustus is with Snowy!" Chris announced, oblivious of the scenario. Since the girls were all peaceful and kind, they didn't argue as Kathleen was given Rina's reigns.

"Leaving Kathleen with Rina!" He added as Rina looked into Kathleen's amber orbs. Percy walked up to the duo and smiled.

"She likes you," she commented before walking away. With their new horses, the four finalists lined up with the gates. Chris had wandered back to his box where the eight others were all squished on the one couch. He didn't question when he saw Shauna's foot on a crumpled Jack's back.

* * *

**Race 3**

Butler then let off the gun and the horses began running.

"The best start we have yet with all four horses neck and neck down the first straight! Snowy and Rina still leading the pack with Willow and Ebony closely following them!" Chris commentated whilst the supporters let out a loud encouraging scream.

"As they make it towards the last bend, it appears as if Snowy is slowly down allowing Rina to take the lead. Also, this sudden slowing has caused Ebony to trip over! Medic!" Chris shouted as the paramedics took Ebony on a stretcher and leaving Briar in a puddle of mud. Snowy had also tumbled, making it a one-on-one finale with Rina and Willow!" Chris stated and the Lions still cheered. The Leopards seemed defeated as Willow wasn't loosing any distance on Rina.

"With the finish line within view of a grandma, Rina is still going strong with Willow only just on her tail!" Chris yelled. The Lions cheered even louder whilst the Leopards sighed in defeat. Another stretched came as they helped Snowy onto it leaving Augustus staring up at the sky. Briar trudged over to the Russian, surprising him.

In Willow's eyes, she sees things going incredibly slow as she gallops over to the finish line. Although, she sees Kathleen and immediately begins to speed up, curving to the side.

"And now it's neck and neck!" Chris yelled in real time, perking up interest in the Leopards.

"GO PERSEPHONE!" Alexi shouted and suddenly the whole bow was full of shouts. Chris smirked to himself as the contestants behind him were screaming their heads off.

The two horses (well, zebra and a horse) moved in sync as they narrowed in on the finish line. Kathleen began to bounce on Rina's back, slowing them down for a fraction of a second, allowing Willow to attempt to take lead as they crossed the finish line.

Chris stayed silent in the booth with both teams unsure of who won the race. They immediately rushed to the door, stepping on one another as they reached the winner's garden when Kathleen and Percy dismounted their horses. They looked hopeful but didn't see any name on the screen.

"Who won?" Shauna squeaked. Chris shrugged as Butler walked up to him, in nothing but a tight white shirt with some over-the-knee shorts. He wore a dog tag and he handed Chris a slip of paper. Chris looked over it, examining it from left to right when Augustus ran in, followed by a mud monster. Shauna fainted and Aria seemed very horrified.

"So?" Billie asked, with puppy dog eyes. Chris looked up and wore a confused glance.

This is the x-ray of Ash, Ebony and Snowy! As far as I'm concerned, horses before competition," he snapped angrily. He examined it further and dismissed Butler whilst folding the x-ray into a small slip and shoving it in a pocket.

"Well, it seems Ebony and Snowy will be fine, just a little rest," Chris said, lightening the mood. Although, his face dropped and a tear rolled down his cheek. He then burst into tears at Augustus" feet.

"But Ash *sniff* he is severely injured *sob* and *sniff* his thigh has been *whimper* torn so *sniff* he'll end to get-" he burst into crying again making the others take a big step back. "Put down." He concluded. A small gasp escaped the contestants, but a devious smile crept onto Augustus' face. Butler then came back with another slip of paper but sighed when he saw the state Chris was in. He looked up at the contestants and smiled.

"Well, whilst Chris mourns over Ash's tragic fortune, we will take a moment of silence," he suggested and the twelve got into a silent stance as they respected Ash's dreadful fate. The only sounds were the small whimpers and sobs of Chris. Butler then lifted his head back up and sighed.

"Ok, unlike Chris' request, you may all call me Jacob!" He smiled, revealing white teeth. Chris then perked up, snatching the sheet of the butler's hands.

"I'll take that, and you will continue to refer to him as Butler!" Chris snapped making Jacob look down in disappointment. He looked over the sheet of paper and sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"And the winner is..." He began making the two teams eager.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Willow and Percy!" The Leopards roared in excitement as Rina trodden over to Percy where she licked the auburn's cheek. Percy chuckled and pet the horse softly.

"Percy, here are the keys for the suite," Chris says searching his pocket although his face freezes.

"I'll get back to you, anyways, Leopards win!" The Leopards cheered. "And the Lions will loose a member!" The Lions groaned in disapproval as they trudged back to the mansion.

* * *

**Hall**

Percy had pulled Alexi aside to chat. The farm girl seemed a little confused but listened to what Percy was gonna say. The auburn sighed and looked into Alexi's aquamarine orbs.

"Ok, I just wanna say, I'm sorry," Percy sighed heavily. She nodded her head and sped away from her. Alexi watched as the auburn bumped into a blushing Kathleen. The amber eyed girl walked over to Alexi and smiled.

"Hey Kat! How are you?" Alexi chimed. The shorter girl smiled and waved. She looked up and frowned.

"Um, Alexi? Can I, uh, tell you a secret?" Kathleen stuttered. Alexi nodded slowly and Kathleen let out a soft sigh.

"Ok, so, um, I kinda like Jacob. Like, uh, like-like although, uh, he seems to like, um, Percy," Kathleen stuttered but Alexi quietened her. She shook her head.

"Ok, here is the deal, Kat; Percy doesn't, and won't, like Jacob like that, ok?" Alexi said, rubbing her back. Kathleen didn't seem convinced. She smiled though and waved goodbye and she walked off. Percy noticed her and chuckled whilst walking over to Jacob and Devon who were talking. Alexi's eyes widened.

*Alexi's Confession*

"What did Percy mean by 'I'm sorry'? Plus, does she really like Devon or Jacob?" She pondered.

*Kathleen's Confession*

"Ok, so I like Jacob. And I am a little jealous that he likes Percy, but I feel horrible! I should've told Briar, she'd understand."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stands with the room keys wrapped around his index finger as he twirls it around. The Lions seem nervous as Chris stops to look at him.

"Ok, so good job to Kathleen, Briar and Augustus who made the finals, but you really couldn't stop one person?" Chris tormented making Augustus groan.

"To Aria, you made the semi-finals but didn't exceed any further," the music lover pulled an earphone out from her ear and looked puzzled.

"What?" She asked, worried as Chris smirked.

"Although, Billie and Devon, you guys didn't get past the first round!" Chris laughed and a flour bomb narrowly missed his head. He sent a glare to Billie who shrugged in innocence. The six Lions awaited for Chris to call out the names.

"Now the first room key goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kathleen!" The shy girl paced over to the tray and plucked her key ring.

...

...

...

...

...

"Devon!" The geek smirked and collected his key ring, twiddling it on his fingers.

...

...

...

...

...

"Briar!" The sweet girl skipped over to take her room key. Augustus and Billie exchanged angry glares whilst Aria mouthed along to her music.

"Now, you all received votes! Now, the person with the least amount of votes was...

...

...

...

...

...

"Aria!" The music fan looked up to only get hit with a flying key. Billie glared at Augustus as they fought for glaring dominance.

"The final key ring," Chris says spinning it around his index finger. Augustus and Billie didn't break the gaze.

"It goes to..."

*Billie's Confession*

"Augustus is a bully! He doesn't belong here!"

*Augustus' Confession*

"Billie will kill someone one day..." His voice trails off.

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Augustus!" The Russian smirked but the troublemaker looked horrified. She turned to her teammates and didn't even bother as she stormed towards Chris and received the white card.

"At least I'll be able to hang with Damion," she smiled, looking hopeful. She then skipped off away as the others glared at Augustus.

"Count yourself lucky, bud!" Devon smirked as he and the other girls walked off.

* * *

**Voting Confessional**

*Billie's Confession*

"I vote for Augustus! He is the biggest meanie ever! I saw what he did to Ash!"

*Augustus' Confession*

"I told you that Billie needed to go. So, buh-bye, Billie!"

*Aria's Confession*

"I've got one less problem without ya! I've got one less problem without Augustus!" *1

*Briar's Confession*

"Alright, as much as I hate Augustus, Billie is more threatening; to our lives!"

*Devon's Confession*

"You know, Augustus is a jerk, but he is a friend, so see ya later, Aria!"

*Kathleen's Confession*

"I vote Billie because she almost decapitated me with a ceiling fan!"

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Luxurious Lions: Kathleen, Augustus, Briar, Devon, Aria**

**Luxurious Leopards: Jack, Shauna, Link, Percy, Harakune, Alexi**

**Eliminated:** **Damion, Adam, Billie**

**Reference**

**1. Ariana Grande's _Problem_**

**Also, this story is a backstory of Cheyenne (from BC) and one of the people is her baby's father; but who?**

**Thanks for reading! And review please! Love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5: I-Will-Make-You-Sleep-Athon

**SHOUT OUT TO ANONYMOOSE! You rule, bud! I hope you get an account soon!**

* * *

Chris is sitting in his camera room, watching the contestants sleep with his signature smirk.

"Last time on Total Drama Luxury Life, contestants visited my stables and raced around my track on my twelve, now eleven, horses, some contestants were slower than others and some surprising than others, overall, it was the prankster, Billie who unfortunately went back home to see Damion. If she could," Chris said, under a whisper. He smirks and presses a button on his keyboard which triggers a loud foghorn sound. The contestants shot out of their beds, shocked and horrified as Chris laughed.

"Today's challenge is a very interesting challenge that you will need to find out right here on Total. Drama! LUXURY LIFE!" He shouts.

"Chris!" Alexi screams by the door.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad I'm doing fine,_

Chris sits in a recliner outside the mansion.

_You guys are on my mind._

The doors bust open.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Alexi is carrying her suitcase when she is knocked over by a dancing Shauna.

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

The camera goes into the dining hall.

_I wanna be famous._

Augustus is admiring the animals on the wall as Briar looks horrified.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The camera turns to see Billie laughing at Harakune with slime on his head.

_Well pack your bags 'cause I already won._

Damion smiles at her and Devon elbows him playfully.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

The camera travels up the stairs to the top of the staircase.

_I'll get there one day._

Aria is listening to music on her iPod as the camera knocks her over.

_Because I wanna be famous._

The camera goes into the sky and goes onto the open plains.

_Na na na na na na_

Jack is practicing his fencing.

_Na na na na na na na na na._

Adam is jabbing a punching bag forcefully.

_Yeah, I wanna be_

Link is playing soccer with himself as Kathleen blushes watching him.

_I wanna be_

The camera shifts to the lake where fish jump out and then, the camera dives in.

_I wanna be famous_

The camera surfaces at the amphitheatre where Percy is meditating peacefully.

_I wanna be_

Chris blows a foghorn and the camera flies up.

_I wanna be_

The sky is blue with a bright sun flares and it flies back down.

_I wanna be famous._

The campers are rushing towards the front door, chasing the case.

_*whistle*_

They end up standing awkwardly at the paparazzi whistling.

* * *

**Hall**

All the contestants are tired eyed, sleepy corpses who are holding cups of coffee as Chris and Jacob enter the room. Jacob walks around to the kitchen, passing Kathleen and Percy on the way. Chris smirks as he stands out front.

"Today's challenge is the typical and original Awake-athon with a twist," he smirks. Some people perk up. Harakune suddenly enters the room, looking completely well rested as he sits by Briar who blushes.

*Briar's Confession*

"Harakune...

**Flashback**

Briar is sitting by her window as she peeks out the glass. She sees a figure beneath the calm waterfall of the garden, bathing. She watches the figure as they cleanse and walk out the waterfall, putting on their clothes.

They then walk quietly towards a smooth rock by the garden and sit on it, pulling out a flirt from their backpack. They begin to ply soothing and calm notes that eventually put Briar to sleep by the window.

**End Flashback**

*End Confessional*

Chris clears his throat, gaining the attention of everyone once again.

"So, you guys will be taking part of the Awake-athon, although, the twist is that it's a point system!

If you manage to put someone on the other team to sleep, your team gets a point. If you get someone on your own team asleep, the other team gets a point. If you fall asleep on your own, the other team gets a point. If you are the last person standing, you earn your team three points!" Chris explained, drinking a coffee. Alexi and Percy eyed the coffee hungrily.

"Ok, your challenge starts now!" He smiles walking back to his camera room. Then, Jacob came to the table, with a tray of sandwiches. Kathleen happily accepted one, so did Jack as they took a bite into it. Alexi and Briar seemed unsure.

"Hey, Purse!" Alexi whispered in the auburn's ear. Percy looked up and frowned, humming in response. Alexi motioned for the hall and the two of them exited the hall without being followed or questioned.

Briar watched as Kathleen finished the sandwich then sensed a strange scent. She looked around at the crumbs by the tray and squinted before her eyes shot open in realisation.

"Turkey, that makes you sleepy," she whispered as her friend yawned. Devon, who had heard what she said smirked and took a sandwich before walking off, dragging Augustus along. Harakune and Link were pulled along by Shauna whilst Aria walked off alone. Briar watched as Kathleen stretched her arms and yawned again. Worried, she took her friend's and led her out of the room leaving a very tired Jack.

Yawning, he fell asleep on the table, hearing a short ring of the bell from Chris.

* * *

**Library (Lions: 5 - Leopards: 5)**

Aria walked into the library, her earphones in her ears as she listened to her heavy music that was keeping her awake. She pulled a book off the shelf and began reading it from the cover. The power trio walked into the room and eyed the music fan carefully before sneaking around behind a bookshelf.

"What's the plan?" Shauna asked before Link whacked a hand over her mouth. Harakune looked over at Aria who was now seated at the table and back at the other two.

"Maybe we should either give her a blow to the head or put her music on a slow pace whilst she reads a boring part of the book," Harakune suggests. The others two nod when they hear a slow, yet rhythmic sound echo through the room. It was very calm and soothing, as Shauna's eyelids dropped.

Link yawned and stretched his arms out, knocking into the bookshelf yet, didn't retaliate. Shauna fell asleep against Link's side and Link fell asleep with his chin on Shauna's head. Harakune heard two single dings before he felt himself get drowsy.

"Well, that was easy," Aria admitted as she witnessed the sleeping stature of Link and Shauna and snapped a quick picture before strutting off as Harakune fell asleep on his own.

* * *

**Medical Room (Lion: 5 - Leopards: 2)**

Briar and Devon were rummaging through the cupboard, searching for some sleeping pills when they heard a thud. Kathleen had hit the hay and was curled up in a defensive position as she slept. A small inaudible ding echoed through the room as Augustus rolled his eyes and tried to help the other two.

Alexi, who had snuck in behind a table, held some sleeping gas in a tank and wore a gas mask. She opened the tank, and the faint hissing sound of the gas escaped as she slid out of the room, slamming the door shut, and holding it down.

Briar shot towards the door where she attempted to open it but failed, as she toppled back, hitting her head on the bench top, rendering her unconscious. The gas took hold of Augustus as he fell limp on Devon's legs. The formal nerd kicked him off before chugging a cup of water.

*Devon's Confession*

"That water was drugged with adrenaline, I'll be up all night!" He announces before his eye twitches.

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Study (Lions: 2 - Leopards - 2)**

Alexi and Percy cheered happily in their victorious attempts over Briar and Augustus. Percy flipped over a whiteboard which revealed eleven figures with different looks. She grabbed a marker and crossed out three figures on the top row before examining the chart further.

"So, it's you, me, Aria and Dev," Percy announced. Alexi nodded and removed her gas mask.

"Yeah, but I dibs getting Devon out," Alexi chuckled. Percy raised her arms in defeat and took a step back before Alexi cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'll take Aria," she corrected but Percy shook her head. Alexi looked angry as she stormed up to Percy who was looking very calm.

"Listen, you can't just have one person who likes you whilst you like someone else! That's cruelty!" Alexi spat before slapping a hand over her mouth as her eyes go wide with shock. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, looking very suspicious. Alexi turned around, ignoring Percy as she sorted out her next attempt.

*Percy's Confession*

"Is Alexi lesbian? Sweet."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Sauna (Lion: 2 - Leopard: 2)**

Aria had wrapped a towel around her body as she sat on the bench of the operative sauna, sighing happily to herself. She turned on her iPod as she plugged in the earphones to her ears, as she slanted against the wall.

From the operation room, Alexi had the tank of sleeping gas in her hands as she examined the ventilation closely. She unplugged the black pipe and connected the nozzle to the tank as she turned it on.

Back in the sauna, Aria started to get drowsy as she listened to a slower song. A slight change of atmosphere also made her feel tired as she shut her eyes. An inaudible ding echoed through the halls as she softly snored.

Alexi chuckled and was about to escape the room when Devon popped up, his eye was twitching and his hair was sticking in all different directions. He took a step to Alexi who blushed faintly.

"H-Hi D-Devon," she stuttered nervously. The nerd approached her further, his eye twitching again, and she took a step back. She bumped into the tank and he swiftly removed the nozzle and held it in the air, Alexi gasping for air as she tried not to breath.

It was all to much as she fell asleep, on the cold floor. Devon, who's adrenaline energy was starting to fade, rushed out the room.

A small ding echoed through the mansion.

* * *

**Backyard (Lions: 1 - Leopards: 1)**

Percy was slowly swinging on the rope attached to the large maple tree. She was staring off into the distance where she saw the pure white moon stare back at her. Sighing, she rocked her body so she swung further.

The auburn continued to sway her body so she moved faster until when she was almost touching the moon, she flipped off.

She landed, cross legged, on the edge of the hill, staring off at the moon. She sighed and leant back so she was relaxing.

"I know you somewhere out there, somewhere far away," she whispered. She ripped something from her neck and held it in her hand. It was a necklace with a small charm shaped like a clover made of silver. A tear trickled down her cheek as she held the charm close to her as she sobbed. *1

"I'm sorry," she cried. She stood up and faced the distance where the racecourse and took a glance at her necklace and closed it in her hand as she hissed to herself. She threw the necklace across the plains and watched as it landed somewhere off in the distance.

Percy turned around and trudged back to the main building where she saw Devon standing at the door, his eyes blood shot and his normally neat attire screwed up. A little taken back, she approached him.

"May I help you?" She asked. Devon, who was expecting her, fell to his knees, his energy running low. Percy, who watched him fall, stood and wondered what was going on.

"Uh-" she was cut off by a powerful force to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious. A small inaudible ding ran through followed by a siren.

* * *

**Hall (Lions: 0 - Leopards: 0)**

Chris had gathered all the sleeping contestants and blew a siren to awaken them. Kathleen was the first as she launched herself from her seat.

"Ok, with the points," Chris began as if nothing ever occurred. He flipped open an envelope and read the content aloud.

"To begin with, one points to the Lions for Jack's misfortune." Jack sank in seat as the Lions cheered weakly.

"And to add to that, three points for Shauna, Harakune and Link, curtesy of Aria." The music lover perked up from her iPod and raised an eyebrow whilst the power trio looked away.

"To counter, three points for Leopards against Kathleen, Briar and Augustus curtesy of Alexi!" The three Leopards sighed and watched as Alexi and Shauna hugged.

"Yet, another point for them for Aria from Alexi!" Aria didn't move yet Alexi smirked.

"But another point to Lions for Alexi's fault from Devon," Alexi shrugged yet Devon was asleep from low energy.

"That adds up to four for the Leopards and five for the Lions yet," he split. "Since the Lions had less people, Leopards will gain another point so it's five all."

Both teams peered over at Percy and Devon's sleeping figures and whispering who fell asleep first.

"And the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Lions!" As soon as they heard their name, they burst into celebration. The Leopards looked down in defeat as Percy began to stir.

"We'll see the Leopards at the elimination ceremony tonight," Chris smirked before strutting out.

* * *

**Ballroom**

Percy and Alexi stood together in the far corner of the enclosed room as Shauna, Harakune, Link and Jack were chatting opposite them.

"Look, Purse, it seems as if one of us is going tonight so I figure we should share our secrets," Alexi sighed. Percy nodded and looked down at the floor. The former copied.

"Can you explain what you meant in the study?" Percy asked, under a whisper. Alexi hesitantly nodded and raised her head back up to face the auburn.

"Well, bear with me please," Alexi stuttered, shifting uncomfortably in her stance. "Well, you know how you like Devon? Well, so do I." Percy looked a little surprised but nodded her head slowly.

"And also, Kathleen is crushing hard on Jacob, the butler," Alexi added, not sure what else she was supposed to say. Again, the auburn nodded.

"Although, the cross point is that Jacob seems to like you," Alexi concluded, looking very tired. Percy didn't nod but slid down the wall so she was sitting down. Alexi copied so the two girls were both sitting down.

"Ok, I have something to say to," Percy sighed. Alexi looked over at the auburn and smiled softly.

"You know how I wear all this jewellery saying shit like serenity and peace, well it's because before I joined Total Drama, I was a very rough and short tempered chick who wasn't the nicest person around," Percy sighed, a tear trickling down her cheek. Alexi nodded, understandingly.

"Also, I had this best friend, her name was Laura and she and I were the best friends. Although, she was a peace keeper and was always smiling and making friends. Unfortunately," Percy paused, as she seemed to struggle with her next words. "We got into a fight." She began to cry. Alexi patted her shoulder.

"We fought with words, she was arguing that I was being to harsh and rude to others and wanted me to stop otherwise we wouldn't be friends and I was yelling that she was being too uptight." Percy was now in tears, the salty liquid trailing done her face.

"Soon, I attacked her physical and beat her up pretty badly out of retaliation." Alexi rubbed her back soothingly. "She was severely injured and was in a heavy concussion which led to her death. I killed my best friend."

* * *

**Other End of the Ballroom**

"I killed my best friend!" Shauna heard Percy cry. She snapped around to see the two girls sitting in the corner with Alexi's arm over the auburn's shoulder.

"So we're decided?" Link whispered. Harakune and Jack nodded but Shauna's eyes were focused on the two girls. Jack poked her arm and she immediately turned around.

"Oh, sure." She muttered.

Elimination Ceremony

At the amphitheatre, Percy and Alexi sat together as the other four sat across from them, Shauna the closest to them.

"Because I think you're all tired from being woken up, we'll make this quick," Chris stated, twirling the room keys in his hands. He looked over at them and smirked.

"The first room key goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Link!" The blonde happily accepted his flying key ring.

...

...

...

...

...

"Shauna!" The dancer squeaked as she collected her key ring.

...

...

...

...

...

"Harakune!" He walked over to Chris and plucked his key ring. The remaining three looked nervously at each other.

"The next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jack!" The soldier boy smiled and took his key ring. Percy and Alexi exchanged nervous looks with each other as Chris held the last room key.

"The final key ring goes to..."

*Alexi's Confession*

"I don't wanna go home yet," she whined sadly. "But I don't wanna leave Percy!"

*Percy's Confession*

"I don't wanna go home yet," she whined sadly. "But I don't wanna leave Alexi!"

*End Confessional*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alexi!" The farm girl's mouth dropped as the auburn girl stood up in defeat. Chris threw the key ring at Alexi who caught it in her hand as she rushed over to Percy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to go," she cried. Percy nodded understandingly. She waved to the others as she walked away before Briar rushed in with a necklace in her hands.

"Percy, did you drop this?" She panted. The auburn to a glance at the jewellery before gasping and snatching it off the kind girl. She trotted over to Alexi and handed her the lace.

"I'll be rooting for you," the auburn chuckled before the clover began glowing a bright green and Percy's hazel eyes turned to a stabbing green with them and a smirk played upon her face. She dropped the chain into Alexi's hand before kneeing her in the stomach. Briar watched as the two words on her hands turned to 'Hate' and 'Destruction' as the au run haired girl stomped away.

"See ya later, Lexi!" The green eyed Percy chuckled darkly. The contestants plus Chris stared at her as she walked away.

"Um, Percy, I just wanted to say, uh, I kinda like you," Jacob stuttered as he escorted her. The auburn haired girl scoffed and grabbed the butler by his blazer.

"Are you sure, Jay? Plus, don't call me that name! Percy sounds so masculine!" Percy growled. Jacob looked shattered as Percy leaned over to his ear.

"The name's Desi," she cursed before strutting off.

* * *

**Camera Room**

The cameras showed Desi as she disappeared into the garage. A blonde haired woman with some brown roots chuckled as the camera's faded to black. She turned to a younger girl with dark brown naturally curly hair in a side ponytail and brown eyes and smirked.

"That, Danika, is how you host a show." The woman chuckled.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

*Percy's Confession*

"I vote for Jack. He fell asleep forts and doesn't really interact a lot."

*Alexi's Confession*

"For her own safety, I vote for Percy. I'm really sorry but, I don't wanna do this."

*Jack's Confession*

"I vote for Alexi. It was either her or Percy."

*Link's Confession*

"I vote for Alexi. She is not as helpful as Percy. Plus, she is kinda weird."

*Harakune's Confession*

"I vote for Percy. She seems very closed."

*Shauna's Confession*

"From what I heard, I don't wanna hear about anything else. Goodbye, Percy."

*End Confessional*

* * *

**Luxurious Lions: Kathleen, Augustus, Briar, Devon, Aria**

**Luxurious Leopards: Jack, Shauna, Link, Harakune, Alexi**

**Eliminated:** **Damion, Adam, Billie, Percy**

**Reference**

**1. _Talking to the Moon_ by Bruno Mars**

**Thanks again for reading! This chapter is sorta boring and lacks certain attention. It was mainly a filler chapter about Percy's history and some other crud.**


End file.
